Lost Without You
by amorza
Summary: Sesshoumaru wasn’t one to allow himself the simple pleasures in like such as love but this one strange woman made him feel…lost. SessKag Songfic


Lost Without You

Songfic

By: K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends nor do I own Lost Without You by Robin Thicke. I'm just using a great love song to express my feelings for Sesshoumaru…sick ain't it?

He sat there looking at his forbidden fruit. The human miko from the future and his idiot hanyou brother going at it again. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to allow himself the simple pleasures in like such as love but this one strange woman made him feel…lost.

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself 

Kagome felt him staring at her although to the others he appeared to be sleeping. The current argument she was having with Inuyasha was over her strange and "stinky" scent. Apparently she was aroused and it was offending his sensitive nose. The young priestess let out a loud 'SIT!!!' and glanced at the object of her affections before angrily stalking off towards the well.

How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby 

Sesshoumaru gracefully stood up and glared daggers at Inuyasha who was still subdued. "It would do you well to protect your miko while she is in heat Inuyasha." He turned and walked in the direction of Kagome and the well. Shippo began crying telling him stay away from his Mama, but he ignored the runt. "Jaken stay with Rin."

Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy babe  
That you don't want nobody else 

Kagome wanted nothing more then to climb in Sesshoumaru's lap and kiss his cold façade away. "Like that will ever happen. He would kill me before I would pucker." Sitting on the edge of the well she squeezed her legs together tightly trying to relieve the tension. "MMMM I want him so bad," she confessed out loud as she let her hand wonder towards her wet folds.

You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna 

Sesshoumaru could not believe his eyes, there she was sitting on her time portal with her hands between her milky toned legs moaning his name. He scanned the area for danger, finding none he preceded towards Kagome slowly. He growled lowly as the scent of her sweet arousal and innocent assaulted his perfect nose. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Now with his face dangerously close to hers he stared deeply into her big brown orbs. "Continue miko."

Touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel babe 

Licking her lips nervously Kagome did as he commanded and resumed in rubbing her peach pearl. Never taking her eyes off of the demon lord she took her fingers and dipped them into her wet canal to moisten her finger tips. Then she lifted her them to her lips and stuck out her tongue to taste herself. She moaned, "MMMM." Causing Sesshoumaru to pant lightly.

You wanna roll with me  
You wanna hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me 

Remaining perfectly still Sesshoumaru took his calloused fingers and inserted them inside of Kagome. He wanted to savor her juices and would not be denied. Watching the shock and embarrassment flutter her angelic features, Sesshoumaru lifted his clawed fingers to his lips and licked. "Indeed you are delicious Kagome."

I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to hear it 

Just hearing him say her name as if she was the epitome of beauty Kagome's body reacted. Her honey dripped down her shaking legs. Looking in his eyes she saw emotion. She opened her quivering legs exposing herself to him. He was the typical male, he looked. Then he took it farther, sticking out his tongue he kneel down and lapped up the stream of her wetness.

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby 

He cursed his weakness. Once he saw her pussy smiling up at him his restraints where broken. Sesshoumaru needed to sampler her sweetness. Now there he could not stop. He needed more of her…all of her. He glanced up when he felt her emotion change. She went from lust to fear. She then covered her breast and looked away. The insecurities she had rippled off her and made her dampness dry. He had to do something and fast before their rendezvous ended abruptly. "You are perfect my Kagome."

Baby, you're the perfect shape  
Baby, you're the perfect way  
Treat me like my birthday 

Her arms clutched her breast after he uttered the right words and continued stroking her with his long tongue. Now with her feet arched and legs wide open Kagome let go. She leaned backwards hovering over the magical well. Feeling the pull of the well and her demon lover youkai Kagome released her first climax. The young miko felt as if her skin was in fire. Panting and shaking she grabbed a fist full of snowy white hair and pulled him deeper into her as she bucked wildly against lips, "I want it…please…I want you!"

I want it this way  
I want it that way  
I want it 

That was all he needed to hear. She wanted him and he her. He picked up his miko and pinned her against the Goshinboku. Lifting her legs up around his waist, he fumbled with one arm disrobing while kissing Kagome. The thud of his armor and the whisper of his silk kimono were the only foreign sounds. The glee filled moans of Kagome were swallowed up by Sesshoumaru. He didn't stop and hoped she wouldn't want him to stop.

Tell me you don't want me to stop don't stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That you love me in all my dirty 

"Don't stop," she moaned kissing him. He inched his hard staff towards her ripe entrance. Easing into her tight passage he moaned and bit his bottom lip. Finally reaching her barrier he placed his hard under her exposed ass and gripped the soft flesh as he swiftly thrust into her hot core. The salt from her tears made him feel regret then she rolled her hips on his hard member.

You wanna roll with me  
You wanna hold with me  
You wanna make eyes   
and get on to work with me 

Fighting the urge to pound mercilessly into her heat, he rotated his hips stretching her tight smooth walls. She was heavenly. Her encouraging moans and the way her dull nails clawed at his neck felt divine. He could hear her begging, pleading for more.

I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby 

Kagome never wanted this to end. The feeling of being full of Sesshoumaru, the slick slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh, his hot breath on her neck was enough to send over to euphoria. The song of faster, more, deeper oh kami was hers and his. Sesshoumaru was her first love and without him and this moment she would be lost.

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby 

The demon lord and his love milked each other. They fused together in a union as old at time. He could no longer hold back. Sesshoumaru roared and growled as pure unbridled rapture soared though his cold soul. He heard his Kagome scream out and he pounded as hard as he could inside her knotting them together. With his head resting on her shoulder, he held her in place. Now they bother were out of breath and sweating.

Cause you been tellin me  
Every morning oOoooOo  
Alright baby  
Oh ya  
Oh baby  
Oh darlin  
Alright, right 

Kagome felt pain and then stuck but she trusted Sesshoumaru. He held her up and she kept her weak legs wrapped about his waist. Looking down at him she was about to ask when she felt him jump into the Goshinboku. Comfortably sitting in his lap Kagome gazed into his eyes. They were emotionless and predatory, but she saw love there, "Now what Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby 

Confused momentarily by her question he smiled and answered, "We live."

OOo ya  
Oh baby  
Oh darling  
Alright, right baby  
Oh baby  
Oh darlin  
Ooo OoO Ooo baby  
Alright, alright, alright

Content with his answer she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru kissed her hair and chuckled. She was his and now he would no long be lost.


End file.
